suka sama suka
by kindovvf
Summary: Otsubo bertanya-tanya akan sampai kapan kedua adik kelasnya itu terjebak friendzone. Midorima/fem!Takao, abc snippets.


kuroko no basuke (c) fujimaki tadatoshi. tidak mengambil profit dari fanfiksi ini.  
midofemtaka abc snippets. kover fic bukan tempat saya, saya tidak menemukan credit artist-nya, bagi yang tahu kindly tell me though!

* * *

 **suka sama suka  
** kindovvf

* * *

 **a – absen**

Takao tidak masuk hari ini. Sakit, katanya lewat pesan singkat. Dia sudah menitipkan surat di satpam depan, tolong diambil lalu sampaikan ke wali kelas ya, Shin-chan. Midorima yang baru saja bangun tidur mengerjap linglung, menggapai kacamata di atas nakas.

 _Sakit apa kau?_

Takao tidak membalas lama sekali. Midorima sudah setengah perjalanan ke sekolah ketika jawaban dari Takao datang.

 _Sakit hati karena shin-chan tidak membalas perasaanku :(_

Midorima mematikan ponsel.

* * *

 **w – waktu itu**

Midorima menemukan Takao di gimnasium petang itu. Lampu-lampu masih menyala benderang. Takao ada di depan ring, membawa bola, bergerak lebih lambat daripada yang biasa dia lakukan.

Latihan bahkan sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu. Midorima yakin Takao juga sudah mandi dan beberes tadi, tapi di sinilah dia, men- _dribble_ bola seolah tidak ada hari esok, matanya basah dan merah.

Kehadiran Midorima pasti luput dari pengamatan Takao yang tajamnya minta ampun, karena gadis itu tersentak begitu melihat figur Midorima di ambang pintu, tinggi dan membawa boneka kodok di tangan kanan.

"Gerbang sudah mau ditutup, Bakao."

Untuk sesaat Midorima kira Takao akan memalingkan muka, melempar bola ke dalam ring, dan mungkin meminta Midorima menunggu sebentar; segala hal yang dapat Takao lakukan untuk menyamarkan fakta bahwa Midorima berhasil memergokinya menangis seperti orang bodoh. Tapi, Takao hanya diam, tidak jadi melemparkan bola seperti rencana awal. Gadis itu menatap mata Midorima seolah-olah sedang mempertimbangkan apakah dia harus berterus-terang atau tidak. Takao memilih tidak. Takao tersenyum lebar walau hasil akhirnya jelek sekali, untuk apa dia pura-pura membuat ekspresi sebagus itu, Midorima sudah keburu melihat air matanya. "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, Shin-chan."

Midorima berjanji.

* * *

 **b – bochor**

Mereka sedang menyusuri halaman depan menuju gerbang sekolah, hendak pulang, ketika Takao menghentikan langkah dan otomatis memaksa Midorima ikut berhenti. Midorima berbalik dengan satu alis terangkat, bertanya mengapa tanpa suara.

Takao mengerutkan kening seolah sedang mengantisipasi sesuatu. Satu tangannya ada di belakang rok. "Shin-chan."

"Apa?"

Raut Takao sedikit pias. Dia buru-buru mendekati Midorima. "Shin-chan tolongin aku."

"Tolongin apa?"

"Kayaknya aku bocor, deh."

Midorima tidak paham. "Bocor? Apanya yang bocor."

"Haduh. Bocor, Shin-chan. Bocor. Tembus. _Tembus_. Rokku."

Midorima butuh beberapa saat untuk mengerti maksudnya. "Astaga. T-terus apa hubungannya sama aku nodayo!"

"Aku ... nggak bawa jaket, hehe."

"YAUDAH NIH PAKE JAKETKU UDAH BURUAN TUTUPIN NANTI ADA YANG LIAT KAN REPOT NODAYO!"

* * *

 **s – salting**

"Ih Shin-chan, yang bocor kan aku, kenapa kau yang salting begitu."

"AKU TIDAK SALTING."

"Bohong."

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG."

* * *

 **p – pernah baca**

"Aku cuma pernah baca. Kalau menstruasi itu satu-satunya darah yang tidak datang dari kekerasan, tapi justru yang paling dianggap ... menjijikkan oleh banyak orang."

Ada jeda lama sekali. Mata Takao membulat sempurna, takjub dengan ucapan temannya. Yang dipandang memutuskan tidak menggubris. "Shin-chan, kau memang manusia paling bijak sedunia."

Midorima, 17 tahun, feminis.

* * *

 **d – diantar pulang**

Mereka berhenti di depan pagar rumah Takao. Sayup-sayup, Midorima dapat mendengar seruan adik laki-laki Takao dari dalam rumah, sepertinya meributkan saluran televisi atau apalah, Midorima tidak tahu pasti.

Takao menunduk pada jaket klub basket Shuutoku milik Midorima yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia mendongak lagi. "Makasih ya, Shin-chan! Habis ini langsung kucuci deh, besok kayaknya sudah kering. Mau pinjam jaket ayahku dulu?"

"Buat apa, tidak perlu."

Takao memajukan bibir bawah. "Hih, ya sudah."

* * *

 **t – terpuji**

Takao itu, walau bentukannya tidak meyakinkan dan cerobohnya level ujian nasional, orangnya tidak pernah menyontek.

Takao bukan anak paling pintar di kelas (karena posisi itu sudah dimiliki Midorima, terima kasih), tapi bukan peringkat paling bawah juga. Semester lalu dia ada di urutan sebelas, semester sebelumnya lagi tiga belas, dan semester ini sembilan. Pokoknya tidak jauh-jauh dari urutan menengah. Jangan tanya bagaimana Midorima bisa tahu, pokoknya dia cuma _kebetulan_ melihat rekap data wali kelas saat terima rapor, titik.

Takao bukan anak paling rajin di kelas. Ritme belajar anak itu sporadis sekali. Sekalinya rajin, bisa membabat tiga sampai empat bab sekaligus. Sekalinya malas, ya tidur saja sepanjang belajar. Berbeda dengan Midorima yang entah bagaimana bisa duduk tegak di kursi hampir sepanjang waktu.

Kalau ulangan mendadak, Takao suka mencebikkan bibir, tapi jarang sekali mengeluh. Midorima yang sudah kenyang mendengar keluhan dari segala penjuru kelas sedikit-banyak merasa terkesan. Mungkin Takao tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Sesulit apapun soal dan setidakpaham apapun Takao, gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun menyenggol teman sebelahnya untuk meminta jawaban. Memang nilainya bisa jadi tidak sesuai harapan, tapi bukankah kejujuran seperti itu sudah langka di dunia zaman sekarang?

Midorima tidak menduga kalau karibnya itu masih punya akhlak terpuji.

* * *

 **k – kertas batu gunting**

Takao mencak-mencak di depan mesin penjual minuman kaleng. "Kok aku kalah terus, sih! Tidak lucu tahu, Shin-chan, masa aku terus yang mentraktirmu minum!"

Midorima menaikkan kacamata dengan kalem. "Itu karena aku selalu membawa _lucky item_. Keberuntungan memihak orang-orang sepertiku."

"Hih, terserah." Takao merogoh kantong rok dengan sebal. Dia memasukkan dua koin ke dalam mesin, membungkuk untuk mengamati pilihan yang tersedia. "Shin-chan mau apa?"

"Sup kacang merah."

* * *

 **n – ngamuk**

Ketika _mood_ Takao jelek, permainan basketnya berantakan. Seperti sore ini. _Pass_ Takao sudah beberapa kali meleset, _shoot_ -nya terus-terusan membentur ring, dan dia keliru membedakan mana lawan mana kawan saat _mini game_.

Otsubo segera menyadari hal ini. Dia mengajak Takao menepi untuk bicara empat mata. "Kau ada masalah, Takao? Ritme bermainmu parah sekali."

Takao terlihat siap meledak, siap menangis, sekaligus berusaha menjaga sopan-santun pada waktu bersamaan. "Maaf, Senpai. Aku sedang PMS."

Otsubo mencerna informasi ini dengan segenap kerja keras. Oh, jadi sumbernya penyakit bulanan. Kadang-kadang dia memang lupa bahwa ada satu orang perempuan di tim basket penuh lelaki ini. Dia memutuskan mengembalikan Takao ke lapangan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Alih-alih, Otsubo menghampiri Midorima. Midorima menyadari betapa serius ekspresi Otsubo sehingga dia refleks ikut bersikap serius. "Ada apa, Kapten?"

Otsubo menatap Midorima dalam-dalam sampai yang ditatap risih sendiri. "Tolong tangani Takao untuk hari ini."

Midorima ingin bertanya apakah Otsubo sadar kalau ekspresi seriusnya itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan ucapannya barusan, tapi memutuskan diam saja. "Ogah. Sudah capek aku berhadapan dengan dia setiap hari."

"Halah, kau kan suka."

"KATA SIAPA NODAYO. TIDAK."

"Kau paling kenal dia."

"Kapten juga kenal dia. Kapten kan, seorang kapten."

Di tengah lapangan, Miyaji berteriak-teriak tentang lemparan Takao yang menimpuknya tepat di kepala. Takao sujud minta ampun, memohon-mohon agar tidak dihajar nanas. Otsubo memandang dengan prihatin sebelum mengembalikan perhatian pada Midorima.

"Tolong ya, Midorima."

Midorima terpaksa mengiyakan.

* * *

 **x – xetan**

Sore yang damai itu pecah oleh suara amukan Midorima dari ruang ganti gimnasium.

"Dasar Takao geblek sETAN JANGAN GANTI BAJU DENGAN PINTU TERBUKA KAYAK GITU DONG NODAYO! MENGUNDANG FITNAH TAU GAK NODAYO!"

Midorima membanting pintu keras-keras dari luar. Takao melongo dibuatnya.

* * *

 **v – vikiran kotor**

Midorima bersumpah dia tidak sengaja. Sumpah. Suer. Demi nanas kesukaan Miyaji. Demi alis bercabang Kagami. Demi warna jaket Shuutoku yang mirip tanaman wortel. Demi _milkshake_ vanila favorit Kuroko. Demi segala yang ada di dunia ini. Midorima tidak sengaja lewat di depan ruang ganti. _Tidak sengaja_. Kebetulan saja Takao sedang ganti baju di dalam dan Midorima melangkah di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Setelah membanting pintu, Midorima berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke pinggir lapangan. Otsubo, Miyaji, dan Kimura masih ada di sana, berleyeh-leyeh melepas lelah setelah latihan rutin.

Miyaji menatapnya dengan pandangan menuduh. Otsubo berekspresi datar namun setiap inci tubuhnya seolah ingin melabrak Midorima. Kimura mengunyah roti kantin dengan takzim, tidak sekalipun mengalihkan mata dari Midorima. Menghadapi tiga senior seperti itu, Midorima jengah sendiri. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu nodayo."

"Kau ini mata keranjang."

"KOK BISA."

"Jelas-jelas Takao lagi ganti baju! Menurutmu kenapa kita bertiga tidak segera ganti, tapi malah duduk-duduk di sini?"

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau si bodoh itu sedang ganti baju! Lagian perempuan mana yang ganti baju tapi pintunya dibuka lebar-lebar begitu nodayo!"

"Halah, omong-kosong. Ngaku saja kau memang cari kesempatan!"

"BUKAN SUMPAH SENPAI!"

"Kita sudah bikin kesepakatan di awal semester, kalau Takao bakal dikasih waktu sendiri buat ganti baju! Kau enak saja main melanggar kesepakatan!"

"Ya Tuhan, ternyata junior jenius basketku pikirannya amat kotor. Tolong ampuni Midorima dan otak mesumnya."

"AKU TIDAK—"

"Jangan berbohong!"

"AKU TIDAK BOHONG!"

"Mukamu merah kayak gitu masih berani membantah!"

"Kalau aku jadi Takao, aku sudah melaporkanmu ke kepala sekolah atas tuduhan tindak pelecehan!"

"INI PERUSAKAN NAMA BAIK—"

"Kimura, berikan aku nanas!"

"ADUH SAKIT NODAYO!"

Midorima telak jadi bulan-bulanan sore itu.

* * *

 **j – jerapah**

"Keluar siang makan tempe penyet,

Keluar malam buat lihat bintang.

Midorima kau itu tinggi banget,

Seperti jerapah kebun binatang."

Takao dan usaha menyedihkannya mengerjakan PR pantun.

* * *

 **g – gajah**

"Gajah bisa balapan,

Sukanya makan kedondong.

Hei Midorima Shin-chan,

Ajarin _three-point_ dong!"

Takao masih berusaha mengerjakan tugas. Midorima pasang _headset_.

* * *

 **l – luang**

Takao mengajaknya jalan di akhir minggu. Minta ditemani ke lapak buku bekas, katanya. Mau cari novel terjemahan edisi lama, katanya.

 _Gimana, shin-chan? besok minggu ada waktu luang tidak?_

Midorima menatap Post-It yang dia tempelkan di dinding depan meja belajar. Di sana tertera jelas-jelas agenda hari Minggu yang harus dia lakukan: _Kise minta diajari matematika_.

Midorima bertapa sejenak. Sepuluh menit kemudian, dia membalas pesan Takao.

 _Ada._

* * *

 **u – urutan prioritas**

Telepon Midorima berdering untuk mungkin yang kesejuta kali hari itu. Midorima hanya melihat sekilas siapa yang menelepon sebelum menekan tombol merah, kembali memasukkan ponsel ke saku dengan kalem.

Takao menyadari hal itu di tengah kesibukan mencari-cari di antara tumpukan buku. Dia bertanya tanpa menoleh, "Kok tidak diangkat?"

Midorima ikut meraih satu-dua buku, membaca-baca sinopsis di bagian belakang. "Bukan hal mendesak."

 _Kise: 59 missed calls._

 _From: Kise_

 _MIDORIMACCHI SIALAN (12.30)_

 _JADI HANYA SEGITU PERTEMANAN KITA SELAMA INI (12.30)_

 _KATANYA MAU NGAJARIN MTK (12.30)_

 _MALAH PERGI KENCAN! (12.31)_

 _SAMA TAKAOCCHI LAGI (12.31)_

 _CARI KESEMPATAN BANGET (12.31)_

 _KUDOAIN BERTEPUK SEBELAH TANGAN (12.31)_

* * *

 **i – ini tidak adil**

Kise menelepon Kuroko dengan air mata beruraian. "Midorimacchi kejam sekali, Kurokocchi! Dia mengorbankanku yang sudah berniat mulia menuntut ilmu ini demi kencan ke toko buku bersama Takaocchi!"

Kuroko menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. Setelah yakin Kise tidak akan berteriak-teriak lagi, dia menghela napas dan berusaha menghibur. "Ya, begitulah. Masing-masing orang punya prioritas. Mungkin bagi Midorima-kun, Kise-kun tidak lebih berharga dari Takao-chan."

"SUDAH KUROKOCCHI TIDAK USAH SOK MENGHIBUR BEGITU."

* * *

 **h – happy birthday**

Ada pesan masuk malam itu. Midorima, yang telinganya sangat peka terhadap suara sekecil apapun, langsung merasa superkesal karena tidur cantiknya diganggu getaran ponsel dari atas nakas. Siapa sih yang kirim pesan tengah malam buta begini? Dan yang lebih bodoh, kenapa dia bisa lupa mematikan ponsel sebelum tidur? Jadi sebenarnya siapa yang salah?

Midorima ingin mengabaikan dan lanjut tidur saja, tapi ponselnya bergetar lagi sampai lebih dari tiga kali, pertanda si pengirim yang tidak tahu diri itu mengirim banyak pesan sekaligus dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Midorima ingin melempar ponsel ke seberang ruangan, tapi tidak jadi karena dia sejenis masih butuh benda itu untuk menunjang kehidupan sehari-hari.

Dia membuka layar dengan segenap kantuk dan emosi yang siap meledak. Kalau sampai cuma pesan dari operator—

 _SHIN-CHAN HAPPY BIRTHDAY UMUMUMUMU_

 _AKU BELA-BELAIN BANGUN BIAR BISA JADI YANG NGUCAPIN PERTAMA KALI~_

 _SEMOGA TAMBAH YANG BAIK-BAIK_

 _SEMOGA SEHAT DAN SEJAHTERA_

 _SEMOGA TAMBAH GANTENG_

 _BLABLABLABLA WASWESWOS NGEKNGOKNGEK—_

Midorima tidak melanjutkan membaca. Hatinya keburu doki-doki suru.

(Kantuknya hilang seketika.)

* * *

 **c – cuma-cuma**

Takao datang ke gimnasium dengan tangan penuh jeruk. Semua yang ada di situ mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Apalagi raut muka Takao terlihat sumrigah seolah baru saja menang undian sejuta dolar.

"Jeruk untuk semua!" Gadis itu mengumumkan, membungkuk di depan bangku dan menumpahkan semua jeruk ke atasnya. Satu jeruk menggelinding jatuh dan berhenti setelah menabrak sepatu Midorima. "Aku tadi mampir ke ruang guru dan Harada-sensei memberikan ini. Semangat latihan, kata beliau. Silakan, silakan! Latihannya dimundurin sedikit tidak apa-apa, kan, Kapten?"

Otsubo melirik jam dinding. Mereka masih punya sepuluh menit sebelum latihan dimulai. Maka dia mengangguk.

Penjelasan Takao barusan masuk akal. Minggu lalu, Harada-sensei sang guru sejarah bahkan datang langsung ke gimnasium dengan membawa sekotak bolu kukus. Usut punya usut, ternyata Harada-sensei juga mantan pebasket provinsi. Mungkin kejayaan masa lampau membuatnya bernostalgia.

"Boleh juga," Miyaji sudah hampir selesai mengupas satu jeruk. Kimura bertanya-tanya kapan Miyaji mengambil jeruk tersebut, perasaan baru beberapa detik lalu Takao meletakkannya di bangku. "Sekali-kali bukan nanas, ganti suasana."

Selagi anggota-anggota lain mulai mengikuti jejak Miyaji, Midorima membungkuk untuk memungut jeruk di dekat sepatu. Jeruk itu benar-benar kuning dan mulus tanpa cela sampai terasa mustahil. Dia memandangi begitu takzim hingga Takao tidak tahan untuk tidak menginterupsi. "Jangan dilihat doang, Shin-chan. Dimakan, dong! Biar segar!"

Seseorang berkata dari bagian belakang, "Hanya melihat wajah Takao saja, Midorima sudah segar, kok."

Celetukan itu sebenarnya garing minta ampun, tapi karena muka Midorima langsung berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus, jatuhnya jadi luar biasa. Otsubo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Duh, Midorima."

"Duh, kalau suka bilang saja, Midorima."

"Tidak usah malu-malu."

"Mumpung ada orangnya."

"Tidak bakal kita ketawain, kok."

"—KENAPA JADI AKU YANG KENA PADAHAL DARI TADI AKU DIAM SAJA NODAYO!"

* * *

 **m – mau jadi apa**

"Shin-chan kalau besok besar mau jadi apa?"

Mereka sedang mampir ke kombini. Takao asyik memilih-milih es krim dari kontainer, berusaha memutuskan antara es krim stroberi atau buah mangga. Midorima sendiri sudah sejak tadi mengambil rasa cokelat. Dasar Takao, cuma beli es krim saja rempongnya setengah hidup.

"Pertanyaanmu seperti lagunya Susan."

"Susan yang _ventriloquist_ itu?" Takao mengaduk-aduk isi kontainer, mencari tumpukan paling bawah supaya es krimnya lebih dingin. "Yang dulu sering muncul di acara televisi?"

Midorima ingin mengoreksi bahwa _ventriloquist_ -nya itu Ria Enes sedangkan Susan adalah boneka properti, tapi tidak jadi karena tidak penting juga. "Ya. Susan, Susan, kalau besar, mau jadi apa."

"Ppft, Shin-chan, sana jadi penyanyi saja."

"Apa sih, tidak lucu."

Takao menutup kontainer es krim dengan satu geseran lambat. Ujung-ujungnya dia mengambil rasa anggur (dasar tidak konsisten). Gadis itu menoleh ke samping, menemukan mata Midorima dan nyengir selebar-lebarnya, "Di mataku, Shin-chan selalu lucu, kok!"

"H-HALAH APA SIH NODAYO."

* * *

 **o – otsubo**

Otsubo adalah seorang kapten yang amat berbudi. Dia menoleransi kesalahan dengan bijak. Dia tegas dalam memimpin. Dia memastikan potensi semua anggota dapat berkembang optimal. Dia memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal terlalu jauh. Dia mengizinkan Miyaji membawa nanas asal masih dalam jumlah normal. Dia selalu sabar menghadapi Midorima yang kadang-kadang sifat _tsundere_ -nya bisa sangat tidak tertolong. Dia selalu tabah menghadapi guyonan Takao yang sering tidak pandang bulu dan tidak tahu tempat.

Dan terutama, Otsubo menoleransi kisah romansa tidak jelas di antara Midorima dan Takao. Mau dibilang romansa juga sebenarnya tidak bisa sih, _ha wong_ Midorima-nya saja suka gengsi selangit begitu. Kadang-kadang dia kasihan melihat Takao yang sepertinya harus banyak berkorban perasaan. Bayangkan kalau mereka jadi pasangan benaran suatu saat, bisa-bisa hubungan mereka tidak sehat dan berat sebelah.

Awalnya itu hanya hipotesis Otsubo semata. Mana dia tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kedua adik kelasnya itu. Otsubo tidak akan turun tangan asal tidak mengganggu latihan, biarkan masalah mereka menjadi masalah mereka saja, Otsubo sudah punya banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan, terima kasih.

Akan tetapi semesta berkata lain. Takao menghampirinya pada suatu siang, mimik muka sedih seakan habis dilempari nanas oleh Miyaji. Tapi Miyaji tidak bawa nanas hari ini, jadi itu tidak mungkin.

"Senpai."

Otsubo agak terkejut juga dengan kemunculan Takao yang tiba-tiba. Dia sedang mencari-cari buku teks di loker di koridor ketika Takao berdiri di sampingnya dan langsung menceplos. Jarang-jarang Takao rela berjalan jauh ke koridor kelas sebelas demi menemui sang kapten. Otsubo berdehem, menutup loker walau buku teksnya masih belum ketemu. "Takao. Kenapa? Kok sampai sini segala?"

Takao menghela napas panjang seolah sedang diterjang cobaan hidup. Gadis itu memakai pemberat di kedua pergelangan tangan dan sepertinya di kaki juga, membuat Otsubo sedikit-banyak merasa terharu. Bahkan di hari-hari biasa Takao selalu ingat untuk menempa fisik. Takao itu, walau satu-satunya perempuan di tim basket, kegigihannya setegak batu karang, selalu tidak mau kalah dari yang lain. Sungguh adik kelas yang manis dan rajin. Pantas saja Midorima kepincut setengah mati.

"Senpai aku putus asa."

Otsubo mengangguk siap mendengarkan. "Kenapa?"

"Shin-chan tidak peka-peka sama kodeku. Aku capek nungguin dia, Senpai."

 _... Ya ampun._

* * *

 **q – qemampuan mengamati**

Sejak dicurhati Takao, Otsubo jadi lebih teliti dalam memerhatikan sekeliling.

Dia mengamati bagaimana Takao melemparkan guyonan pada Midorima. Dia mengamati bagaimana Midorima menanggapi dengan dingin setengah hati sok tidak acuh. Dia mengamati bagaimana Takao menyikut Midorima untuk meminta perhatian. Otsubo menyadari bahwa Midorima punya refleks menunduk sedikit ketika Takao bicara padanya karena perbedaan tinggi mereka, dan gestur itu kalau dipikir-pikir lagi ternyata manis sekali, karena itu tandanya Midorima menaruh perhatian pada perkataan Takao walau setidak penting apapun. Atau ketika mereka berjalan di tengah keramaian, misalnya. Otsubo kebetulan berada beberapa langkah di belakang Midorima dan Takao saat para siswa berbondong-bondong menuju lapangan untuk upacara bendera. Walau samar dan sebentar, Midorima punya refleks meletakkan satu tangan di punggung Takao saat kerumunan menggencet. Gestur itu kan berani sekali! Otsubo saja masih pikir-pikir dulu kalau mau bertindak begitu dengan pacarnya.

(Bagi yang tidak tahu, iya, Otsubo punya pacar.)

Otsubo jadi takjub dengan kemampuan mengamati yang diam-diam dia miliki. Dia jadi menangkap hal-hal yang biasanya tidak terlihat. Dia jadi menangkap _hint-hint_ yang tersebar di antara kedua adik kelasnya. Kalau Otsubo adalah perempuan dan diam-diam nge- _ship_ MidoTaka, mungkin dia sudah menjerit-jerit histeris sekarang.

Dan Takao benar, sih. Sampai kiamat meletus dan zaman berakhir pun, sepertinya Midorima tidak bakal mengambil langkah pertama duluan.

* * *

 **e – efek mimpi**

Tadi malam Otsubo bermimpi.

Dia melihat Midorima dan Takao berdiri di podium untuk menerima medali. Perlombaan apa lebih tepatnya, Otsubo tidak tahu. Takao tersenyum cerah karena menerima juara dua sementara Midorima biasa-biasa saja walau berhasil menyabet juara satu. Mereka berangkulan di podium sambil melambai-lambaikan piala ke tim Shuutoku yang entah mengapa bisa ada di sana juga.

Kemudian latar mimpi berganti ke gimnasium sekolah. Otsubo duduk di pojok tribun. Miyaji dan Kimura tidak terlihat di mana-mana. Di tengah lapangan, setelah sukses memasukkan tembakan tiga poin, Midorima bertanya ke mana Takao akan kuliah, dan apakah Takao punya pikiran masuk Perguruan Tinggi X bersama dia. Otsubo tidak mendengar jawaban Takao.

Latar mimpi berganti lagi. Kali ini ke depan sebuah gedung kampus yang Otsubo tidak tahu namanya. Midorima dan Takao sedang bertengkar beberapa meter dari tempat dia berdiri. Tidak ada yang memberi tahu, tapi Otsubo tahu begitu saja kalau mereka sudah pacaran beberapa bulan.

"Ya sudah kalau Shin-chan maunya begitu! Aku kan sudah berusaha!"

"Berusaha apanya! Jelas-jelas kau salah ambil merek nodayo!"

"Shin-chan juga apa-apaan! Kemarin ngira anak jurusan sebelah itu aku! Rambutku kan pendek, tidak panjang kayak orang yang kausapa waktu itu!"

"Aku tidak pakai kacamata, makanya salah orang!"

Kemudian Otsubo tidak ingat bagaimana, tapi pokoknya mereka putus. Hanya karena Takao salah beli sup kacang merah favorit Midorima. Hanya karena Midorima salah menyapa orang yang dia kira Takao.

Otsubo bangun dengan mata melotot dan pikiran simpang siur. Bisa-bisanya hal setidak penting itu sampai kebawa mimpi?

* * *

 **f – femes**

Kali ini Miyaji yang bermimpi.

Dia adalah teman sekelas Takao di perkuliahan. Takao adalah aktivis kampus, ikut segala macam organisasi mulai dari BEM sampai kegiatan volunter mengajar ke pelosok desa. Temannya banyak dan berasal dari bermacam-macam lapisan sosial—maksudnya dari berbagai jurusan dan fakultas. Pokoknya, Takao termasuk kelompok mahasiswi populer. Kepribadiannya yang cerah dan vokal berperan banyak dalam hal itu.

Miyaji tidak sempat melihat Midorima dalam mimpi, tapi dia tahu kalau Midorima itu mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran. Midorima gabung klub basket kampus dan langsung menjadi bintang di sana, terima kasih kepada _skill_ basket yang tiada tandingannya, walau tidak banyak yang menyukai Midorima karena pembawaannya teramat cuek bebek. Tapi, selagi Midorima dapat berkontribusi membawa kemenangan untuk tim basket kampus, tidak ada yang perlu diributkan.

Kemudian, semesta menakdirkan keduanya untuk bertemu.

Tersebutlah Takao memutuskan untuk main ke gelanggang kampus. Miyaji ada di sana, duduk di pinggir gelanggang dengan laptop di hadapan. Tim basket sedang menggelar latihan intensif dan Takao mau tidak mau ikut menonton Midorima menembakkan bola dari ujung lapangan ke ujung yang lain. Miyaji tidak melewatkan raut muka Takao yang terpesona seolah habis kena panah cinta Cupid.

Takao bertanya apakah Miyaji kenal pemain basket berkacamata itu. Miyaji menjawab dia itu Midorima, teman sekelasnya saat SMP dulu. Takao langsung menggila. Gadis itu menyambar lengan Miyaji dan berkata dengan sangat antusias, "Kenalin aku sama dia, ya!" Dan dimulailah kisah Miyaji Sang Mak Comblang Abal-abal.

Miyaji bangun sambil menjerit panik. Dia mengadu pada Otsubo keesokan harinya, bertanya apa dosanya sampai harus memimpikan hal absurd seperti itu.

* * *

 **y - yasudalah**

Hari berikutnya giliran Kimura.

Dia tidak ingin cerita panjang-panjang. Intinya pada suatu malam yang bertabur bintang, Kimura menyaksikan Midorima menyatakan cinta pada Takao di taman kota. Midorima berlutut di depan air mancur kodok dan menyodorkan sekotak cincin. Takao menerimanya dengan tangis bahagia. Ada suara terompet syahdu di latar belakang, entah siapa yang kurang kerjaan meniup.

Kimura terlempar ke sebuah gereja. Seluruh kursi penuh diduduki tamu. Samar-samar dia dapat melihat sekumpulan orang berambut warna-warni duduk di barisan tengah. Ada biru muda, kuning, biru, dan merah. Apakah itu Kiseki no Sedai? Sepertinya begitu. Kenapa mereka ada di sini? Kenapa Kimura berdiri di depan semua orang? Kenapa semua mata tertuju padanya? Ada apa ini?

Kimura menemukan jawabannya sedetik kemudian. Di hadapannya ada Midorima dalam tuksedo dan Takao dalam gaun pengantin. Kimura berkedip-kedip bingung. Astaga, yang benar saja! Sejak kapan Midorima dan Takao, dua adik kelas yang sangat tidak jelas itu, memutuskan menikah? Kimura ingin lari keluar dan terjun ke sungai terdekat saja. Tapi, karena dia sedang bermimpi dan mimpi selalu punya jalan cerita sendiri, Kimura pun menunaikan tugas sebagai pendeta dadakan: menyatukan Midorima dan Takao dalam ikatan pernikahan.

Saat resepsi, Kimura menonton Midorima dan Takao berdansa diiringi lagu melankolis yang sejujurnya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan keduanya. Atau dalam hal ini, dua-duanya adalah Midorima sekarang, mungkin Kimura harus mengganti sebutan nama mereka menjadi Shintarou dan Kazunari. Kimura berada sekitar lima belas meter dari pasangan tersebut tapi secara ajaib dapat mendengar Shintarou dan Kazunari saling bertukar _aku sayang kamu_. Kimura hampir tersedak potongan melon yang dia ambil dari meja prasmanan. Di kejauhan, Kiseki no Sedai tampak bercengkerama satu sama lain. Tidak ada yang memberi tahu, tapi Kimura tahu begitu saja bahwa Midorima adalah orang terakhir di Kiseki no Sedai yang menikah.

Sampai sini, Kimura merasa terharu. Bukan karena dia sendiri masih bujangan, tapi karena para jagoan basket yang dulu unyu-unyu itu ternyata sudah tumbuh besar bahkan sudah membangun bahtera rumah tangga. Kimura buru-buru mencari tisu untuk mengusap air mata.

Akhirnya, Shintarou dan Kazunari pun hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.

Miyaji langsung melotot. "Apanya yang tidak mau cerita panjang-panjang. Ceritamu itu panjang banget, tauk, Kimura."

"Oh. Maaf. Aku kebablasan."

Otsubo pusing. Mimpi Kimura bahkan lebih mengerikan dari mimpinya dan Miyaji. Dia menyentuh dahi yang berdenyut-denyut ngilu. "Jadi, ada yang bisa menyimpulkan kenapa kita bisa mimpiin orang yang sama di hari yang berurutan pula?"

Tak seorang pun bisa menjawab.

Mungkin mereka bertiga terkena kutukan.

* * *

 **z – terZerah**

Latihan sore itu berlangsung sangat sunyi.

Otsubo diam saja sepanjang pemanasan. Kimura tidak banyak membuat komentar-komentar. Bahkan Miyaji seperti hilang minat untuk bicara walau sekadar satu-dua patah kata. Tentu saja sikap aneh ketiga petinggi klub basket itu memunculkan tanda tanya bagi semua orang.

Takao bertanya apakah ketiga _senpai_ -nya itu salah makan. Otsubo hendak menjawab, tapi begitu bertemu mata dengan si gadis, dia cepat-cepat berpaling. Hal serupa juga terjadi pada Kimura. Midorima kebetulan meminta tolong Kimura untuk mengoperkan bola, tapi Kimura hanya terpaku, kemudian melesat ke sisi lain lapangan, jelas sekali berusaha menghindar.

Takao berusaha keras mencairkan suasana. Dia berteriak sekuat tenaga di depan Miyaji, "MIYAJI-SENPAI AKU MENUMPAHKAN AIR KE TASMU, TOLONG MAAFKAN YA."

Takao berekspektasi Miyaji akan berbalik dan berteriak balik dan menimpuknya dengan nanas segar, karena itulah yang selalu terjadi setiap kali Takao membuat keributan dan Miyaji terkena getahnya. Takao berekspektasi Miyaji akan melotot dan menyuruh Takao lari keliling sekolah daripada membuat bising di gimnasium.

Tapi, semua ekspektasi Takao terbanting ke tanah dan hancur berkeping-keping ketika Miyaji hanya menoleh dengan wajah sangat kaku seakan figur Takao hanyalah ilusi semata. "Iya. Tidak apa-apa. Terserah kau saja."

Dunia Takao gonjang-ganjing.

* * *

 **r – raungan jiwa**

"Kapten lihat pertandingan bola tadi malam tidak? Tim jagoan kita menang, lho!"

Otsubo mengangguk singkat. "Iya."

"Eengg iya lihat, atau iya tidak lihat?"

Otsubo menatap Takao sedetik, lalu pura-pura sibuk mengikat tali sepatu. Takao berdecak gemas. Dia berlari menghampiri Miyaji di seberang lapangan.

"Miyaji-senpai! Senpai lihat aku tadi berhasil _three-point_? Akhirnya aku bisa, ini semua berkat ajaran Senpai!"

Miyaji mengangguk, mengacungkan jempol tanpa membuat kontak mata. Bahkan balita umur tiga tahun tahu acungan jempol barusan tidak ada tulus-tulusnya sama sekali. Takao tidak menyerah, berpaling ke Kimura.

"Kimura-senpai, aku ada tiket gratis nonton film. Mungkin bisa Senpai pakai buat nonton film dengan pacar Senpai?"

Tawaran baik hati Takao bertemu dengan gelengan kepala. Kimura segera melangkah menjauh. Dihadapkan dengan penolakan tiga kali berturut-turut, Takao tidak dapat menahan diri lagi.

"MIYAJI-SENPAI KENAPA SIH KOK DARI TADI DIEM AJA. KAPTEN DAN KIMURA-SENPAI JUGA."

"Bakao, kau berisik."

"TENTU SAJA AKU HARUS BERISIK KARENA SEPERTINYA HARI INI TIDAK ADA YANG MAU BICARA SAMA SEKALI."

"Iya tapi kau tidak perlu teriak-teriak begitu nodayo."

"AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI."

"Astaga, sudah diam saja."

"KAU SENDIRI SADAR KAN, SHIN-CHAN? OTSUBO-SENPAI, MIYAJI-SENPAI, DAN KIMURA-SENPAI HARI INI ANTENGNYA MINTA AMPUN! ADA APA, SIH? SENPAI SEMUA AYO JAWAB PERTANYAANKU—"

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN AKU TIDAK DIAM KALAU KEMARIN AKU MELIHATMU MENIKAH—!"

Raungan amarah Kimura efektif membuat satu gimnasium dilanda keheningan. Anggota-anggota nonreguler ternganga. Dagu-dagu berjatuhan. Kacamata Midorima retak.

Takao adalah yang pertama kali pulih dari keterkejutan. "Eh ...? Siapa yang menikah, Senpai ...?"

"KAU! KAU MENIKAH! DENGAN MIDORIMA PULA! BAYANGKAN! BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK SHOCK?!"

Miyaji menepuk dahi pusing. Otsubo ingin keluar dari tim. Midorima hampir mati berdiri.

* * *

a/n: haha prompt-nya banyak yang maksa ya (...) anyhow, fik ini lahir karena saya kangen sekali nulis midofemtaka tapi belum cukup yakin buat nulis oneshot utuh, dan ya jadilah abc snippets begini. abjad memang sengaja nggak urut soalnya tergantung mana yang kepikiran ditulis duluan. makasih sudah baca!

shipper midofemtaka mana suaranyaaa


End file.
